Making Sure
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Kurt just really, really, really hates Sebastian and needs to assert his control over Blaine..


**Title:** Making Sure  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,111  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt just really, really, _really _hates Sebastian and needs to assert his control over Blaine..  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Season 3 promo for 3x08.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>"I wish he'd just take a <em>hint<em>," Blaine sighed, sipping his drink.

Kurt picked at a spot on the table, eyes downcast, stomach churning. "What did he mean he hadn't seen you online in a while?"

Blaine blinked and put his coffee cup down. "What?"

"You heard me. And you heard him. What did he mean? What did you add him to? _Why _did you add him?"

Blaine feels a coil of anxiety settle in his stomach when he reaches for Kurt's hand and Kurt pulls it away. He's never been turned down for hand-holding. Never.

"_He _added _me _to Skype. We managed one conversation before I blocked him because I was so digusted by his continued attempts to convince me to break up with you and date him instead. That's not the sort of guy I go for, Kurt."

Kurt's fidgeting continued until Blaine shifted his seat around the table and was sitting beside Kurt. Even as Kurt moved away, he grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He could _feel _Kurt's defences rising. He could _feel _Kurt pulling away from him emotionally and shutting down to avoid being hurt. And it was hurting _him _to know that Sebastian Smythe had done this.

"I'm _yours_, Kurt. _Yours. _Always and _only _yours," he whispered, clutching Kurt's hand in his.

"Prove it," Kurt muttered.

"What?"

"Can we go back to your place?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt was pulling him from the seat and out of the coffee shop before he'd even collected his thoughts. His house was empty. His house was _always_ empty. He didn't even know where his parents were this weekend. They were flying off somewhere today and might be back Monday. He wasn't really sure. He didn't even care. And Kurt drove quickly, safely, but quickly and was tumbling out of the car with a rush as he practically ripped Blaine from the seat and into the house.

"Kurt?" But his mouth was silenced as Kurt kissed him, shoving him against the wall and tearing at his sweater roughly. Blaine wasn't sure he'd ever seen Kurt show such disrespect from clothes as he pushed Blaine up the stairs, down the corridor, into his room and shutting the door with a slam.

And then Kurt paused, eyes fiery as he stared at Blaine. Blaine swallowed, a hint of nerves trickling down his throat.

"Always mine, huh?" Kurt asked, stepping close and fingers working at his belt. He crowed softly with satisfaction as he shoved Blaine's jeans and boxers down and Blaine struggled to hide the thrill of pleasure when Kurt's hand wrapped around him.

"Yours, _yours_," Blaine panted as Kurt steered him to the bed. His knees buckled when they hit the mattress and he fell back, shuffling up as Kurt stripped out of his remaining clothes and crawled over him.

Kurt's body nearly _glided _over Blaine's, sinuous and dangerous, eyes dark as his hands closed over Blaine's wrists, holding them over his head. "I'm glad to hear you blocked him," Kurt murmured, knee slotting between Blaine's legs and Blaine rocked against it unashamedly. "But I'm disappointed to hear you added him in the first place."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, lip trembling because he wasn't sure what Kurt was going to do and God, why was it so _hot_.

"If you unblock him, I'll make you regret it even more than you already will," Kurt said lowly, teeth bared and scraping over Blaine's throat. Blaine whined, tilting his neck away, asking, begging, pleading. He felt Kurt's teeth sink down and he screamed, bucking into Kurt's thigh desperately because it hurt but oh God it felt so good, so good, _so good_.

"_Mine_," Kurt growled when he pulled back and admired the neat row of teeth marks he had left on Blaine's neck.

"_Yours_," Blaine echoed as Kurt reached for the bottle of lube and a condom.

Secretly, maybe, he was glad that his parents weren't going to be home this weekend because Kurt didn't prep him thoroughly before pushing inside, and he knew he was going to be sore and it was going to hurt to sit down for a few days but Kurt was a little crazed and lost as he pounded into Blaine, harsh words and insults about Sebastian flying from his tongue. And Blaine wouldn't admit it to anyone, but maybe he sort of liked hearing Kurt let loose, liked hearing Kurt's grunts that Sebastian was _such a stupid fuck _and _couldn't he see _and _Blaine was already owned _and it gave him this rush of delight as Kurt bit at his neck again and again and he wondered if Kurt would mind him exposing his skin on Monday, displaying to the school and showing _exactly _what they were getting up to.

"Remind him that you're _mine_," Kurt said with a sneer, hand gripping Blaine's dick and fisting it. "You're _mine_. No one takes care of you like I do. _No one _is allowed to love you or fuck you. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, body spiralling to contradictory heights and depths of pleasure.

"_Say it_," Kurt snarled with a particularly hard thrust.

"Yours," Blaine groaned, fingers tight in Kurt's biceps. "Yours. _Yours_. Always. No one e-elses."

Kurt gave a sound of satisfaction and his mouth covered Blaine's, and Blaine could feel the heat in his belly, flaming and crackling and without realising it he was coming at the same time as Kurt, their cries mingling and twisting but still so, _so _good.

Kurt slipped away to dispose of the condom and grab a damp cloth to clean him with, mumbling soft apologies and kissing the marks he'd left on Blaine's skin.

"It's almost tempting to see what you'd do if I unblocked Sebastian," Blaine teased, and Kurt froze, eyes meeting Blaine's.

"Don't even _say _something like that," he hissed, hovering above Blaine's body and scowling.

"It was just a thought. It won't happen. I don't want to be harassed by him again," Blaine assured, hands soothing over Kurt's back as he relished in the ache in his ass.

"You'd better," Kurt glowered, pressing his fingers into the bites on Blaine's neck and eliciting a soft whimper. "If you think it'll hurt to sit down tomorrow, it'd hurt for a _week _if I found out you'd done that."

And maybe, maybe, Blaine briefly fantastised about a future point where he told Kurt he'd unblocked Sebastian - except that he _hadn't_, he just wanted to get a rise out of Kurt - but he was distracted by Kurt licking at his neck and he relaxed into the bed and instead delighted in the feel of Kurt's mouth on his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cross-posting from Tumblr. One-shot only :)


End file.
